


Naked is Fun

by staygaytabulous



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always a girl Brenda Urie!, Brendon is Brenda!, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Texas, it's summer, it's really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked is Fun

I'm sitting upside down on the couch playing on an old DS when Ryan comes in from outside. He's holding three Walmart bags on each arm. Soon after, Spencer and Jon follow.

"Brenda will agree with me!" Jon shoots out at Ryan. He turns to me, "Tell him! Elton John is totally better than Frank Sinatra!"

Ryan and Spencer places the bags they're carrying on the ground of the kitchenette area, "Brenda worships Sinatra, Jon, you lost this one." Spencer pipes up, "Besides, as musically influential Elton is, Sinatra is double. Not saying one is better than the other, but Sinatra is more popular."

I pause my game and place it on my bare stomach, "Spencer's right," is all I say before belting out one of his songs. I cough after a moment, getting dizzy.

Ryan comes over with a water bottle in his grasp. Sitting down next to me, he tilts his head to look at me properly, "What are you doing?"

I flip open the DS and point at the paused Mario Cart screen.

He blinks at it, then blinks down at me a few more times, "Without a shirt?"

I purse my lips at him, "We're in Texas in the middle of summer. We don't all have as cold as hearts as you do."

He looks over to Spencer and Jon, who are still arguing a few feet away. Spencer's wearing sneakers, shorts, an a bright pink t-shirt. Key word is shorts. Spencer hates shorts. Jon is dressed the same, only he's got purple flip flops on and a dull brown shirt. I can't say the same feeling towards shorts are the same for Jon, he was wearing shorts around the bus when we were in Russia for our European tour.

When I look back up to Ryan, he's staring down at me, shaking the water bottle in my face. I sit up and take it from him, gulping down water.

"You're a rock star, now, Brenda, you can't go around in a bra."

I screw the cap back onto the bottle and huff at him, "It's a sports bra, smart one."

He shrugs, "Whatever, fans will see you, take your picture, and before you know it, you'll be the next Pete Wentz."

"I don't have a dick," I point out, "hence the bra."

He raises an eyebrow, "The world doesn't care if your a girl or a guy, Brenda, it just cares that your naked."

I lay back down, "Naked is fun. C'mon, Ry, take off your shirt." I pick uo my shirt from off the ground, throwing it in Jon and Spencer's general direction, "Hey Jon! Take off your shirt! We're going against society to show that being undressed doesn't have to be sexual!"

Jon doesn't hesitate before whipping his off, flinging it at Spencer immediately after. Spencer looks at the both of us with dissapointment.

"It's for a good cause! Spence! Spencer, wait, don't go!"

Spencer walks into the bunk area shaking his head. Jon and me both turn to Ryan.

"No."

I groan, "But you hate society!"

"No, I am not taking my shirt off."

Jon bounds over, flicking Ryan behind his ear, "Whatever, dude, your loss. Me and Brenda are gonna have an awesomely sweet naked Mario competition. I'm gonna banana peel your ass to Hell, Urie."

I fake an offended gasp, rolling over to my stomach and onto Ryan's lap, "Oh, it's on, Walker. You are going down.".


End file.
